The Only Exception
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: It started with a look across the club, little did they know what it would grow to become.  Written in all human  Rated M for mature content.


**Hello there:) I haven't written a fanfiction story in a few months, so I'm gonna give this a shot. **

**B POV:**

I remember looking at Kelly and thinking, this is my life, It will never change. Kelly was older, mid fourties- maybe, a rundown dancer here at Karmine's. She'd ran away when she was a teen, started working strip clubs when she wasn't even at legal drinking age. I couldn't help but think of myself when I looked at her, I couldn't help but think, that would be me. A rundown woman with no self-respect, and nothing to live for.

"Oh boy, I think I have a stiffy." I turned around to see Rosalie . "Oh..my..god.." I was speechless, she'd been gone for a few months now, it seemed more like years to me. "I missed you like hell, you have no idea." she just hugged me and I felt like bursting into tears right there.

"Look, I love reunions just as much as the next bitch, but the show is gonna start and neither of you are remotely close to being ready. You wouldn't wanna piss off Jacob again, would you, Bella? You know how he gets when he is upset." Jessica Stanley was the world's biggest bitch, and slut. She'd hated me ever since Jacob had left her to be with me. She hated me with a passion and she had no problem showing it. "Come on, Bella. Let's go get dressed. We'll be ready in five." Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"How was New York?" "It was fine, It's not my place though." She was fixing up my makeup, which had smeered whenever I started to cry when I saw her. "What did Jessica mean by, you wouldn't wanna piss Jacob off again?" "Nothing.. It was something that happened when you were in New York, No big deal, really." She abruptly stopped and put her hands on my shoulders. "Did he hit you?" "He didn't mean it, he was drunk and I costed him a lot of money that night." I could sense her getting mad that I hadn't told her about this. "That doesn't matter, Bella. He can't just hit you. Drunk or not, I've been in that situation with men before, and you don't want it to get any worse." I really didn't want to hear her lecture about this, it sounded worse then it actually was. Jacob would never really intentionally hurt me like that, it was just all his emotions built up and they exploded, I'd rather him take his anger out on me then someone else, and get into more trouble then it was worth. That's how I looked at this whole thing.

I decided to lie a little, so Rosalie wouldn't try to hurt Jacob and get fired. "He apologized when he sobered up, it was just one of those things that happens." She shook her head. "If he ever puts a hand on you again, I want to hear about it, okay?" I nodded. "I'm serious, Bella. I will end it all right there, you just tell me if he ever hurts you like that again, that will be the last time."

**E POV:**

I couldn't believe I let the guys talk me into this, a strip club, really? I would rather sit at home watching endless hours of Jeopardy starring Bob Saget, then watch Emmet and Jasper get stoned and rub all over distgusting broads. Guess I would just have to grin and bear it, for one night. "Get that smile on, bro. You're in heaven, and you look like you're going through hell. It just aint' right." I looked around, and all I saw was slutty looking broads, with big fake boobs and about three inches of caked on makeup.

"Hey, somebody told me that it was your birthday, why don't you follow me to the dance floor, party boy?" One approached me, but I had no interest, I'd seen enough girls that looked like this at university, I wasn't interested in a one-night stand. I shook her off. "Alright then, how about you, sweetie?" She grabbed Jasper's shirt and led him out to the dance floor, it wasn't long before they were grinding all over each other. "She was one hot piece of ass, my friend." "Not my type." "It's a strip club, Eddie boy, you don't have a type here." The bartender was an older man, he looked respectable enough, then again- he was working in a strip club. "Two tequila shots, my man." Emmet looked at me, "we're gonna get you wasted and you're gonna have fun."

I stood up and went to go sit down on the leather chairs across the room. I didn't even want to be here, so why the hell did I come? Emmet was going to get drunk and bring home some whore, and Jasper was going to get stoned and eventually get thrown out, the same as every other night we go out somewhere.

I sat down and pulled out my phone, one missed call from Paige. I just wanted to forget everything about her, but she was making it harder and harder by trying to get back with me, I loved her with everything I had, and she shit on our relationship. Just when you think you're ready to settle down and get married, your girlfriend goes off and bangs every guy at a frat party. The worst part was, I heard about it on Facebook, of course, Paige denied every aspect of it. So I took her back, hoping that she would change her ways, but she didn't. Her tears meant nothing to me anymore, she had no idea what humiliation she'd put me through, and she didn't even care.

I shut off my phone, I wasn't even going to give her the time of day.

I was over this strip club thing. I had a lot on mind, too much to process at one time, and I needed to think about this. I was going to take a cab back to the dorm and call my hungover friend's tommorow morning.

Just as I was about to go for the door, I saw something that made me forget everything I was thinking about. I saw her.


End file.
